Many online computer systems offer listings of goods and services for sale, licensing, and reservation (for simplicity, “booking” generally) that have or are associated with real world locations that have intangible value to the prospective consumer. Online accommodations and reservations systems (referred to herein as reservation systems) provide a suitable example. Reservation systems match potential guests looking for accommodation with hosts offering different and varied accommodations. In order to match a potential guest to a host, a reservation system stores and outputs a listing created by a host for an accommodation. The host provides details about the accommodation, its availability, and its price. Because the hosts are separate entities not under control by the reservation system, the availability, the quality of the provided details, the listing content and the price of the accommodation are ultimately decided by the host providing the accommodation. As a result, the accommodations may have prices, availabilities, or provided details that do not result in the accommodations being identified or booked by potential guests.